Paris, L'automne
by Tinker tinker4
Summary: awal itu bisa manis, pahit, menakutkan,menyenangkan,berkesan dan lainya..dan aku memilih kata "menyebalkan" untuk pertemuan awal kita...kau membuang sorbet kesukaanku, merusak scooter kesayanganku dan aneh...KyuSung/Chapter 1
1. Chapter 1

"**Paris, L'automne"**

**Disclaimer :**always and always they're not mine

**Genre :** Romance again with a little bit angst

**Rated**** :** T

**Pair : **KyuSung^^

**Warning : **Yaoi fic, shounen-ai,city view,typo,AU,just go back if you don't like it

* * *

_Apa kau tahu…_

_Mona Lisa si pemilik senyum terindah yang bahkan aku yakin seluruh orang di dunia jatuh cinta saat melihatnya saat itu juga,_

_Tapi bagiku…senyummu…senyum yang menggambarkan betapa rapuhnya dirimu terlalu indah dimataku,_

_Senyumu…seperti sanggahan yang menguatkanku.._

_Saat pertama aku melihatmu aku yakin musimpun tahu_

_Aku mencintaimu…_

* * *

Aku bukan termasuk orang yang menyukai hal-hal berbentuk _drama, classique, _apalagi _romantisme, _aku orang yang berpikir frontal segalanya harus bisa menyenangkan dan masuk dalam otaku karena itu aku sempat menolak untuk berkunjung ke kota ini, Paris…benar-benar memuakan. Aku ingin seseorang menggantikan posisiku disini kota mode, menara Eiffel, Raja Louise, Le Bon Marché atau apalagi hal-hal yang sungguh tidak membuatku tertarik oh ya satu lagi musim gugur kenapa kota ini begitu terkenal dengan musim gugur kenapa tidak yang lain musim dingin mungkin, bagaimana bahkan sebelum aku pergi aku sudah mengeluh bagaimana jika aku sudah sampai…

Tapi sepertinya tidak, kau _Mademoiselle _kenapa kau tidak suka panggilan itu, itu sangat cocok untukmu, aku selalu tersenyum ketika kau menyerukan _Bonjour_ itu lucu. Setidaknya aku punya seseorang untuk kugoda selama aku disini.

* * *

Waktuku hanya sebentar tapi aku masih ingin berada disini, masih ingin memandangi helaian-helaian _peuplier _merah yang jatuh seperti hujan, atau angin dingin yang menggelitik wajahku, atau _croissant_ lezat yang selalu dibuat ibuku. Asalku memang bukan disini tapi aku bahagia bisa berada disini membuatku bisa terus tersenyum ditengah waktuku yang semakin menipis. Tapi kenapa harus ada orang sepertimu datang, kenapa kau membenci kota yang begitu kusukai dan apalagi itu _Mademoiselle_ kau pikir aku ini gadis, tapi perlahan aku menyukainya, saat kau menyerukanya…

T.B.C

* * *

A/N : Holla semua apa kabar^^..tink balik lagi…kkkkk mood tink buat nulis fic akhir-akhir ini berkurang, mungkin fic yang lain bisa lama molor updatenya…jadi gimana pendapat kalian sama yang ini apa aneh ? mau dilanjut ? oh iya buat Libra sama Rin sabar ya request kalian dalam program..^^ ihh tink bingung mau ngomong apa O.O…yaudahlah jangan lupa review ya..^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :**always and always they're not mine

**Genre :** Romance again with a little bit angst

**Rated**** :** T

**Pair : **KyuSung^^

**Warning : **Yaoi fic, shounen-ai,city view,typo,AU,just go back if you don't like it..oh iya Yesungnya dimodifikasi sedikit..:P

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ma histoire^^_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Chapter 1

_Seoul, Korea Selatan_

"Terlambat itu bukan kebiasaan baik, tuan Cho" bahkan baru ujung sepatunya yang melangkah masuk suara sang CEO sudah menceramahinya.

"Appa…aku hanya terlambat 42 detik" ia menjatuhkan bahunya, jabatan barunya sama sekali tak membuat pikiran Appanya berubah.

"Appa tahu, tapi bukankah bersikap disiplin itu lebih baik" Appanya kembali berceramah, ia tahu sungguh menghargai waktu itu sulit.

"baiklah, apa yang ingin Appa bicarakan" tidak ingin menambah-nambah hal yang membuatnya kembali diceramahi lebih jauh lebih baik ia bertanya langsung saja.

"Appa ingin kau mengurus cabang hotel kita di Paris" kata Appanya langsung.

"Aku…apa ? kenapa aku, kenapa bukan yang lain saja Appa, aku berjanji tidak akan terlambat lagi sungguh" yang benar saja tentu ia menolak dengan tegas.

"karena Appa lihat kau berkembang dengan baik, Kyu..lagipula hanya kau yang bisa berbahasa prancis" alasan apalagi yang akan diajukanya ? Appanya sudah telak menjelaskan dan itu artinya ia tidak bisa menolak oh..ia ingin mengutuk pamanya yang mengajarinya bahasa prancis sejak ia kecil.

"kapan aku berangkat ?"

"besok"

"besok.." astaga ia bahkan belum membayangkan satu jam berdiri di kota itu, bagaimana ia mengurus pekerjaannya, bagaimana ia tidak diurus ibunya, bagaimana ia bermain game, oh ya yang terakhir itu yang baru dipikirkanya.

"yah, Appa sudah mengurus semuanya, Appa harap kau tidak mengecewakan Appa dan jaga dirimu baik-baik kalau kau tidak mau tinggal di kamar HU, Appa sudah membeli rumah kecil tanpa maid tentu saja" ia mendesah setelah keluar dari kantor Appanya mungkin ia harus segera membeli kaset game terbaru.

…********tink*******…..

_Île Saint_-_Louis, Paris_

Antriannya sudah panjang ketika ia datang padahal ia datang satu jam sebelum toko dibuka, _Berthillon Glacier _outlet itu memang tak pernah sepi tempat dimana lagi yang menyajikan _Sorbet_(sejenis es krim) terbaik didunia selain disini, ia segera memarkirkan _Scooter_ merahnya tanpa sadar ia belum mencabut kuncinya dan berlari sebelum antrianya bertambah panjang lagi. Kim Jong Woon atau Yesung sudah dua tahun ia berada di kota ini, dan ia jatuh cinta saat pertama kali menginjakan kakinya disini Ibunya yang memintanya pindah kesini sedangkan Ayahnya tetap di _Seoul_ karena pekerjaan, walaupun begitu mereka tetap berhubungan setiap hari dan alasan lain mengapa ia pindah. Angin musim gugur sudah mulai bertiup di penghujung bulan Agustus dan artinya musim kesukaanya itu akan segera tiba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bandara Internasional _Charles de Gaulle_ terlihat padat ketika pesawatnya dari _Incheon_ mendarat, ia segera menggeret koper dan menyetop taksi tanpa melihat sekeliling dan menyerukan tujuanya pada supir, setelah memejamkan mata sejenak ia memandang keluar jendela membayangkan bagaimana hari-harinya dikota yang menurutnya sangat membosankan, ia memperhatikan orang-orang yang tengah beraktifitas dan pandangannya datar melihat orang-orang berwajah _Eropa_ tidak ada yang seperti dirinya. Ia mengangkat wajah ketika supir berkata mereka sudah sampai di _Île Saint_-_Louis_ pulau kecil di tengah sungai _Seine_ itu terlihat sama saja baginya ia segera membayar dan menutup pintu dan baru tersadar ia belum menurunkan tas dan kopernya, astaga ini bencana ia segera berlari mengejar taksi yang masih terjangkau pandanganya itu merasa tidak akan terkejar dengan berlari ia melihat sebuah _scooter_ merah dan segera menungganginya tanpa berpikir atau meminta izin pada pemiliknya. Yesung tersenyum kecil begitu memandang _sorbet_ rasa cokelat hitam ditangannya ia baru akan memakan sendokan pertama ketika mata kelam sipitnya melihat seorang pemuda membawa _scooter_nya, _sorbet_nya jatuh begitu saja dan bercecer dijalan tanpa pikir panjang ia berlari mengejarnya.

"_Scooterku_ !" teriaknya

Ia berlari sangat cepat tanpa disadari dan terus berteriak memanggil scooternya, hingga mereka berhenti di depan_ Notre Dame_, Yesung melotot begitu melihat pemuda itu dengan seenaknya melempar scooternya ketika taksi berwarna kuning yang dikejarnya berhenti ia mematung memandang benda kesayanganya teronggok begitu saja.

"_désolé,,, monsieur_..tasku.." ia berkata dengan tersendat-sendat karena menghela napas, supir berbadan gemuk itu tersenyum dan segera membuka bagasi mengeluarkan koper dan tas punggung pemuda itu.

"ini, maaf untuk ketidaknyamanannya" kata supir itu, Kyuhyun mendesah lega dan berbalik ia hampir saja terjungkir kebelakang kalau tidak ada koper dibelakangnya, dihadapannya kini seorang gadis berambut pirang sebahu dengan poninya dikepang _lauren Conrad_ menatapnya dengan muka memerah marah dan berkacak pinggang.

"Kau!" tunjuk gadis itu padanya.

"sudah membawa lari scooterku lalu merusaknya lihat lampu depannya pecah dan bannya robek ! kau harus menggantinya hari ini juga !" ada yang aneh suara gadis itu terlalu berat untuk ukuranya dan lagi logat prancisnya terasa aneh seperti..seperti orang _Korea_ dan ia baru sadar ketika ia menatap wajah gadis itu, gadis itu memiliki mata sipit dan wajah khas orang _Korea_, bukankah ini kebetulan ia jadi tidak merasa asing.

"maaf_, mademoiselle…a…_"

"_mademoiselle_ ! aku ini laki-laki bodoh" ia terperanjat laki-laki ? tapi wajah itu…entahlah dengan gaya rambut seperti itu terlihat seperti seorang gadis baginya.

"baiklah maaf..tapi aku tidak tahu cara memperbaikinya"

"aku tidak mau tahu !" Kyuhyun memejamkan mata mencoba mencari alasan, tapi ia yang merusaknya ia bukan orang tidak tahu diri yang merusak barang orang lalu membiarkanya begitu saja, hei bukankah ia memang seenaknya. Ia baru akan membuka mulut ketika gadis..emm maksudnya pemuda itu berjalan menjauh dengan kaki dihentakan

"_mademoiselle_.."

"tidak.."

"maafkan aku"

"tidak.."

"mad…" Kyuhyun melotot ketika pemuda itu masuk kedalam taksi dan meninggalkanya dengan _scooter_ yang susah payah dituntunnya, ia bahkan belum menaruh kopernya jadi apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang ?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Remy, kenapa baru pulang dan kenapa kau naik taksi dimana_ scooter_mu ?" Yesung terus berjalan tanpa memedulikan pertanyaan ibunya, ia menaiki tangga dan membanting pintu.

'aneh, biasanya jika sudah memakan_ sorbet_ dia akan senang lalu kenapa pulang marah-marah ?' Ibunya membatin, lalu mengangkat kepala begitu suara seseorang berseru dari luar.

"siapa lagi ini.."

T.B.C

hola..halo..hai^^ ! apa kabar semuanya ? kkkkk...tink mau ngomong sebelum kabur...*lirik libra* tink juga kecewa karena beberapa author KyuSung kesukaan tink banyak yang ngilang sama hiatus hueee T.T...dan update ff tink juga gak tentu bisa lamaaa..banget bisa cepet..terlebih virus OnKey mulai menjangkiti tink...jadi gimana ? yang ini apa semakin aneh..tentu saja karena otak tink terbagi kemana-mana...tink aja bingung waktu nulis ini =_=...

bales-bales review^^...

Oh Hyunsung : yang ini pasti kelamaan kkk...*beneran digaplok* *gaplok balik* *gaplok-gaplokan* =_=

LeoCloudy : wah gumawo...

cloud3424 : bingung ya :( kkkkk..ayo tebak-ayo tebak..

Hyunlypa : ini sudah...kkk kalo inspirasi datang bakal tink lanjut kok :p *alesan usang* gumawo

: *tutup muka* jangan marah request ficnya molor-molor kayak kolor =_= *dilempar balik panci* iya..gumawo

libra love clouds : *seek* eon nambah ff bukan hutang T.T...kkk saeeenggg kangen...*mumumu*

idda KyuSung : ini yang paling horror...kkk sudah dilanjut ;p...

Won : sippo !

Guest : iya..ini udah..

yesungismine : buseeett dilempar sajen =_=...semuanya prolog wkwkwk..ni kayaknya demen tawuran semuannya bareng-bareng :p gumawo ya..

Cloudsprince : wah..berarti itu bagus kak...;P kamusnya pasti seneng *hening*

FluffywithKyusung : aku juga suka ff author...^^ gumawo..

see you...


End file.
